


奸臣番外

by chelseywhite



Series: 奸臣合集 [2]
Category: The Treacherous, 간신, 공작 | Gongjak | The Spy Gone North (2018), 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseywhite/pseuds/chelseywhite
Summary: 【奸臣】一文发生之前，北韩军官与李朝奸臣如何搞到一起去的故事
Relationships: Jeong Moo-taek/Im Sung-jae, 郑武泽/任崇载
Series: 奸臣合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 奸臣





	1. 相遇

任崇载二十岁时受赵学洲指派出城前去探望京畿道观察使，为避耳目他未着官服，出于方便只穿了轻便的戎服。

观察使金氏早就急于攀附冉冉崛起的赵家，长子甚至曾不知好歹地向赵氏提亲，求娶赵家长女。任崇载每想到这个蠢材便觉得好笑，包括其父在内的知情人都以为金家长子是与其父一般贪图赵家权势，怎料他真是一番痴情，只去赵家府上为赵学洲祝寿时见了那小姐一面，从此便被勾了魂去。

此次他前来，那青年还一个劲儿地绕着他问赵家小姐是否安好，任崇载心中一面发笑，一面也颇为感慨。好一个情种啊。

回城路上见天色尚早，任崇载一时兴起便带着两个随从的心腹择了山道，初秋时节山侧金红苍翠，有如画中。他喜欢走野路，越是此路不通他便越要往下走，直到走出一条新路。两个仆从也都习惯了自家大人，只是更加戒备留意四周动静。

本身一派澄明的天色涌起黑云，只在一方天空中间汇聚翻滚，直向下压上树梢，随后一声巨响，鸟兽惊飞四散，如巨石落地，惊心动魄。待枯叶落回地面，巨响余音已平，那团黑云方才散去，仍是碧天万里。

家仆们被巨响惊吓，愣怔了半晌，等反应过来自家公子已经向方才黑云笼罩的地方策马而去，几人无奈也只好跟上。

原本茂密的树林中倏然冒出了一片空地，只留下几个低矮的树桩，却毫无树干与树冠地痕迹，空地的中间躺了几只箱子，和一个人。

那人身材颀长，一袭黛色，衣着皆不是本朝服饰，任崇载不顾家仆阻拦向近前凑过去，却看那张脸分明是本国人，即便脸色苍白也能看出是个俊美的男子。任崇载从头到脚、来来回回地打量他，这衣服虽然从质料到形制都奇怪的很，却把身体修饰得漂亮，只是不知道这服饰之下究竟是何面貌。

“大人，他…他死了吗？”年纪最小的一个家仆颤巍巍地开口。

任崇载蹲下来伸手去探他的鼻息，却不想手靠近鼻尖时男人突然醒来，一把抓住他的手指，力道之大几乎让他皱眉。

好凶的一双眼睛，刀子似的要把他盯出一个洞；也是好端正的一张脸，英武中偏偏透着危险和狠戾。

两个家仆被他突然的举动吓得倒退一步，任崇载只是略一惊讶，随后笑得连眼睛都弯起来，也不抽手，只是张开掌心顺势回握住他的手。这下反而是男人急于把他的手甩开了。

“先生醒了就好。”任崇载收回手来，看那人似乎仍是惊魂未定，不禁抬头看了看业已明朗的天空，思索着这人莫不真是从那片乌云上掉下来的，顺带着摔坏了天谷。

男人勉强攀着一旁的木桩半坐起来，很吃力的样子，却明显对面前来者全身戒备，不愿靠近。

任崇载看着他上上下下地打量自己和几个家仆，目光在他们的衣帽上停留时间格外长，看来当真不是本国人？可即便明国倭国也不曾有这样的衣饰。

正在疑惑之际，却见那人手伸进黛色外袍中，掏出一件黢黑的铁器指着自己，那铁器小巧玲珑，单手便可掌握，延伸出的一根管子倒和火枪类似，大抵是什么外邦的武器？

“果然是资本主义的走狗设局要谋害共和国啊，”男人显然身体虚弱，站起来的身型都摇摇晃晃，举着铁器的手有些发抖，面上却仍强撑着扯出一个冷笑，“喂，要杀便杀了，还非要穿封建时代的衣服，你们南韩人就是让人恶心。”

他的话分明仍是朝鲜语，但声调奇怪，用词更是让自诩博学的任崇载一头雾水，只听懂了“要杀便杀”和“让人恶心”。

“先生少安毋躁，我等和先生素未谋面，缘何要杀先生呢？”他正要再说些什么，却见那人身形晃得更厉害，连手中的铁器也握不住，颓然重新跌倒在地。

空气安静得凝结，最终又是年纪最小的那个家仆开口：“大人…他这次是真死了吧。”

任崇载揉了揉眉心，回头斜了那小家仆一眼。又晕过去的男人虽然从头到脚都奇怪蹊跷，却能看出不是寻常之人，身边的几个箱子更是质料特别，做工精细，不是本朝工艺所能企及。

他思索了一会儿，让两个家仆去旁边村中买了两车桔梗，将地上的男人和几个箱子放在车上，藏在桔梗当中，再蒙上麻布，看起来并无异样。

进城时他亮出自己的号牌，守城的军卒掀起麻布一角略做检查便放他们进去，任崇载也就堂而皇之地把那男人带回了自己府上。

郑武泽醒来时，已经是第二天晌午。他本以为自己做了一个梦，或者干脆是已经死了，木制天顶看起来很奇怪，他从没在共和国或中国见过这样的天顶。

难道是被俘虏了吗？他一下子坐起来，身体仍然感到虚弱，大脑一瞬间供血不足，眼前有些发黑。

他本该在平安道北部的清城替党查找一种神秘武器的下落，虽然在接到任务时他就十分怀疑清城的深山中能藏有什么东西，并且被告知这种武器并非钢铁制成，而是一种植物。不过作为安全保卫部第二局科长他没有权力质疑党的指挥，于是也就带齐人手去了清城。清城郡的驻守部队接待了他们，并且提到当地流传的一个传说。

“冻谷？”

“是，”一个世代居于清城的连长恭恭敬敬地给他点上火，“清城有一个传说，山里有一个终年结冰的山谷，里面有很可怕的妖怪，凡是到过那里的人总是无影无踪，连件衣服也剩不下。”

保卫部的科长发出一声嗤笑，连带着白烟飘散出来，“哦？在金正日将军的伟大光辉之下你们清城居然还有这种无稽之谈？”他似笑非笑地靠近那个连长，对方嗫嚅着把头埋得更低，“喂，你们清城人是在质疑主体思想吗？”

那连长吓得跪在了地上，冲着墙壁上高悬的领导人肖像叩头认罪，几乎哭号起来以表忠心，屋中一片寂静，除了仍在抽烟的郑科长外没有人敢动分毫。

作为万景台革命学院的学生，郑武泽一生都浸润在主体思想的光辉之下，对于怪力乱神向来是嗤之以鼻。只是带齐了人手武器前往鸭绿江南侧的山脉中，开始了几乎漫无目的的搜查。

“先生醒了？”屏风后不知何时站了一个人，郑武泽下意识地去怀中掏枪，这才发现身上的衣服已被全部换下，枪带和手枪也不知去向。屏风后那人听出他的慌乱和戒备，也不上前，只是转身叫人准备食物。口音语调比他所习惯的柔软不少，听来应是南韩人。

他正试图分辨眼前的一切是怎么回事，屏风后的人已经款步向自己走来，郑武泽这才定了心神，只是靠在一旁的墙上仔细观察着他。

任崇载刚刚下朝回来，还没来得及换回常服，仍是赤罗裳与梁冠的扮相。却看床上的人一见他便皱起了眉头，不禁有些无奈，“你叫什么，家住哪里？”

穿成这副鬼样，难道是朴社长请来的广告演员吗？郑武泽翻遍自己脑中记得的在军校中所学过的一切审讯知识，却没有一条告诉他该如何处理穿着古代服装的南韩特工。但如果不是南韩人他为什么要把自己带回来？难道是什么最新的和演戏结合的审讯方法？

站着的那位显然被他盯得有些不自在，干脆自报家门，“先生不必害怕，在下任崇载，官拜集贤殿修撰，只因在山中见先生体力不支，这才带回府中让先生将养。”

却见对方的眉头拧得更紧，好在他终于开口：“这是哪里？”

“汉阳清进洞，在下的官邸之中。”

“你们南韩人还在管汉城叫汉阳吗？真是无可救药…”

任崇载再次开始质疑自己的知识储备，却怎么也想不出对方所说的究竟是什么，难道关北人对汉阳有别的称呼？这个大个子看起来不像个傻子，说话却教人摸不着头脑，而身材又显然是个习武之人，不得不让人防备。

“先生既是不愿告诉在下姓名，在下也不强求，只请先生好好休息，餐食一会儿奉上。”随后便悄无声息地转身退了出去。

那人的确是个古代官员的装束，说话也咬文嚼字的，他说自己是集贤殿修撰…这似乎也是古代才有的官名。郑武泽只觉得一切万分蹊跷，可感官都真实地告诉他自己并非在梦中。难道他真回了古代？

有仆从样子的人送来了餐食，郑武泽发现自己的军装已经洗净叠好放在床头，慌忙去翻大衣的内兜，找出一个密封的铁盒，这才松了一口气。从中取出一片试纸，检查过几盘饭菜后方才动筷。

这院子的确不像是共和国会建造的形制，其中的花草水景太多，除了将军之外一般官员家中是决不能有的。而他仔细在府中走了一圈也愣是没发现一点工业产品的痕迹，连根水管或是电线也没看见。任崇载也并不阻止他上街，只叫家人陪同，他看着车水马龙的街市和往来商贩怔了许久，若说是伪造却是没有一丝破绽。

心头有些发慌，郑武泽觉得自己迫切地需要抽一根烟，便去找了任崇载。

“我随身的东西都在哪里？”

任崇载仍在处理公文，也不抬头看他，只是摆手示意家仆去取。

谢天谢地，自己的烟没被他们扔了。郑武泽迫不及待地抽出一支，却发现自己从来没有带打火机的习惯，如今有些寸步难行，“有打火机…算了，有火吗？”如果这南韩人铁了心要演戏，也绝不会拿出打火机的。

正埋头于案牍之上的那位不解地抬起头，指了指自己房中的香炉，好奇地看着他指尖夹着的白色柱体。只是当那柱体一段被点燃后，产生的烟雾让他嗑个不停。

尼古丁让郑武泽放松下来，眯了眼睛饶有兴致地观察任崇载的反应，却看他被呛得一个劲儿地瞪自己，觉得十分有趣。“你们这里没有烟草吗？”他突然意识到这个问题，如果这样的话他剩下的十几只烟岂不是最后供给。

“咳咳…本朝有…咳，禁烟令。”那位受不了地起身去了门口，捂着自己的喉部咳个不停，郑武泽顺着手的位置注意到那截从严丝合缝的衣领中延伸出来的脖颈，修长得有些脆弱，几乎可以用优美来形容。

他的反应让郑武泽不禁笑起来，古代就算有烟叶大概也比自己的要淡些。一支烟让他的心情平复了许多，只是仍对面前的男人感到好奇。这南韩人身量竟与自己差不多高，看上去是个年纪轻轻的读书人，反不像是个特工。若他要演这出戏，郑武泽也只能奉陪，顺便探探虚实。

任崇载听他发笑有些诧异地回头来看，又好气又好笑地掩住口鼻：“先生真是奇特，在下救先生回府中，一不告诉在下姓名，二不说明身份来历，”他用手指了指郑武泽的烟卷，“不但不对在下致谢，还用这毒物来熏在下。”

那男人听着他的指责也完全不思悔改，反而更加用力地吸了一口手中的物什，白烟自口中徐徐散开，与任崇载所熟悉的烟雾味道皆不一样。味道虽然刺鼻，男人的姿态却煞是好看。

“郑武泽。”

没有谦称也没有敬语，更无一丝一毫为了几日叨扰道歉的意思，连报自己的名字都漫不经心得近乎傲慢。

“你是丹阳、义州还是全州的郑家？”

“呃…平壤。”

任崇载若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“平壤郑氏吗…没听说过，”他又接着问下去，“如果是平壤人氏，自然也是王化之下，怎么衣着如此奇特，也不蓄发？”

面对这些令人头疼的问题郑武泽手中的烟燃得更快了，“喂，兔崽子，放尊重点，我又不是犯人，我还没问你究竟是安企部谁的手下呢。”

这个文绉绉的年轻官员看起来无法理解他说了什么，郑武泽心头乱得宛如刚刚得知有南韩特工渗透到共和国高层，干脆抓起烟盒回了房间。一出门便撞见一个把耳朵贴在窗上的仆役，似乎是平日负责看马的，那仆役看到他也很是慌乱，忙行了个礼便下去了。

在保卫部海外反探处任职的郑武泽全身上下都警戒起来，又回头看了看已经在书桌前坐下的男人。不管他是不是南韩特工，这是他的地盘，必定不会是他安排的眼线，那他知道自己被人窃听吗？这个看起来不过二十出头的男人又是什么来历？

看来还真是在古代，居然只能靠人来监听，真是落后啊…他开始想念自己的无线电设备和能藏在党徽里的窃听器了。

TBC.


	2. 第一次

一连几日，郑武泽基本都呆在任府中，却仍然对“回到古代”这件事将信将疑——毕竟这种事过于离奇——于是格外留神观察任府上下，尤其是任崇载本人。

他睡在任崇载隔壁的次舍廊斋中，少年时在军校中的训练让他的听力格外敏锐，这也是当年能让他一毕业就在保卫部站稳脚跟的特长之一，因而即便任崇载已经动作极轻，仅仅一墙之隔他也时常能听到舍廊斋中的动静。

任崇载平时看起来是个少年得志的当官的，颇有身份和人脉，擅长官场上的周旋，他常常被告知要藏到后院以避开来任府做客的人。只看拉进府来的官轿车马也能看出往来之人尽是达官显贵之流，后院中也常常堆着成箱的礼品。任崇载也不是什么清高之人，往往等送了客便到后院一箱箱打开查验，见有喜欢的书画文玩也如获至宝一般地细细赏玩，顺便问被关在后院中许久的郑武泽有什么喜欢的，尽管拿走。

郑武泽审视了当下的情况，如果他真是南韩特工，那么自己如果想逃必然是九死一生；如果真是回到古代，那么他在这里无根无基，即便出去了也只能四处飘零。权衡利弊之后他还是决定安分守己地留在府中，况且任崇载把他随身的手枪和枪匣都还了回来，万一有异动他也能应对。

而任崇载也一直对郑武泽格外留意观察，发现这人非但不是个傻子反而精明得很，他似乎刚进府没多久便发现了赵学洲安插的那个马夫，对他格外提防。而且几日下来他时常感觉到郑武泽看起来漫不经心的，实则眼睛的余光常常是在四处查看府中情况，的确是对周围十分戒备，倒也不像是赵学洲安排进来的人。况且这个郑武泽长得高大英俊，留在府里即便什么也不做也能看着解闷，因而也不赶他走，反而好吃好用地送到房中，招待他与自己共用餐饭。

虽然这么想着，任崇载还是在枕旁放好了匕首；他哪里知道隔壁的郑武泽每夜睡前都在床头藏一把手枪。

在北韩军官的眼中，这个士大夫平时总是精力充沛、游刃有余的，除了自己抽烟时会皱起眉头，其他时候在人前总是面色平和，温润有礼。但郑武泽也曾几次瞟到过他背过身去时骤然冷下来的神色，倒是叫人莫测高深。

他还发现大约每隔两三天，任崇载白天下朝回来后总是在家匆匆用过午饭便坐了官轿出门，他询问家人得知是去拜访自己的老师——领议政朴琮元。郑武泽的历史学得并不好，却也能推知这是个高官，看来古今的政治没什么分别，总归背后要有人撑腰才能混得风生水起。

去拜访老师本不奇怪，奇怪的是每次从朴府回来后任崇载便把自己关在房中，每次都要关足足两三个小时，随后叫家人打水沐浴。

郑武泽实在觉得奇怪，但在自己房中根本听不到一点响动，似乎只是睡了过去。怎么会每一次都如此碰巧呢？不论是从南韩特工还是古代朝鲜士大夫哪一个思路来看，都很蹊跷。只是舍廊斋的窗纸比其他几个房间都要厚实，他根本无从窥得屋中究竟发生了什么。

直到任崇载再一次从朴府回来。

这一次他回来得尤其晚，郑武泽本已准备熄灯睡了，却听得门外脚步声由远及近，有人直接拉开了门进来。郑武泽原本已经半卧在床上，即便大脑仍沉浸在震惊之中，手却已经条件反射地举起了枪，指向来人。

来者不是别人，正是纱帽青袍穿戴齐整的任崇载，与平时相比一切并无异样，只是脸色格外潮红，连白净修长的脖子都染上淡红。他像是根本没看见那把指着他的枪似的，鞋早就丢在了门口，三两下扔开了纱帽犀带，常服也从身上绵软无力地落到地上，堆叠成一片群青被他踢到身后。郑武泽这才发现他未着云袜，禾苗般纤细脆弱的踝骨在衬裤边角的起伏中若隐若现，瓷白光裸的一双脚踏在地上，急切地向他逼近。

郑武泽把手中的枪攥得更紧，全靠下意识瞄准他的眉心，脑中却是一片空白，他不是什么对性一无所知的处子，他明白这意味着什么，却不能理解为什么、怎么能？

“停下！“

他企图喝止任崇载，却见他毫不在意地拆了自己的发箍，长发展开如乌鹊羽翼，中衣散乱，露出一片莹白的胸膛和浅褐色的乳头，终日包裹在衣料中的身体意外的精瘦有力，却仍带着还未褪去的少年的纤细。

郑武泽被他爬上床的举动吓得坐了起来，不断往后退却最终靠在了床头，退无可退，任崇载则步步紧逼，最终跪在他的双腿两侧，居高临下地看着他，而枪口此刻则对准了他的额头，不过一拳之隔。

“先生不想要吗？”

烛光摇曳之下任崇载周身被打上一层暧昧的暖黄，他看着郑武泽露出一个笑，眼角的红色随着弯起来的眼睛聚合在一起，显得更加艳丽，月白的中衣已经从肩头滑落，堪堪挂在肘部，整个上身都裸露出来，展现在郑武泽眼前。

白皙的肌肤上遍布深深浅浅的红痕与青紫，看着令人心惊，但郑武泽还没来得及细究那些痕迹的来历，任崇载已经略塌下腰，俯身把一双唇贴上郑武泽握着枪的手，随后伸出一条柔软单薄的舌从郑武泽搭在板机上的指节一路舔到枪管，留下一条晶亮的水渍。鼻息轻柔地洒在手指上，湿软的触感让郑武泽半边头脑有些发麻，他不可置信地看着任崇载，却也感觉到欲望从下腹烧起来，根本无从阻止——他可从没想过过共和国配发的手枪会被这般对待。

利用人的欲望达成共和国的目的、套出有价值的情报，这在保卫部是司空见惯的，他远程监听过、也亲自实践过，因而他对于任崇载目前的状态并不陌生，这显然不是自然的情欲，而是药物所致。

韩国真是个奇怪的国家，怎么会给自己的特工用药以达成审讯？这根本不合逻辑。但转念一想，资本主义的走狗总有层出不穷的新花样，这说不定是一种反传统的色诱方法？

只可惜他没有时间仔细思考眼前的情况，男人的手已经滑到他的下身，隔着衬裤握住了他半硬的欲望，从根部向顶端一路捋上去，还似乎有些惊讶地向下看了看。郑武泽本就被他突然的动作激得浑身一颤，却见身上的男人双眼都兴奋地亮了起来，笑着看了看自己，又看了看自己的下身。

“这可真是个宝贝。”

没等郑武泽反应过来他指的是什么，男人已经熟稔地解了他的亵裤，整个人往后退了些，张口将他已经硬起来的性器含入口中。湿热的触感来得太过突然，郑武泽惊愕之下来不及反抗，只觉得这张口竟像没牙齿似的，只是一味的柔软，还有条作乱的舌舔遍自己柱身上的每一丝经络，甚至能将自己的性器整个包裹起来，解剖学的知识告诉他顶端应是一路顶到了喉头，喉腔极富技巧性地收缩，郑武泽从没享受过这样深入细致的口活，压根抑制不住自己的抽气声。那双手也不闲着，轻柔地拨弄着他的囊袋，全无一点男人的粗野，如风月场所中的妓女一般温柔熟练。

郑武泽没挺过几次深喉便交待在他口中，男人却连眉头也不皱一下便将腥膻的精液全数吞下，甚至伸出艳红的舌舔去唇角沾上的白浊。

“有些不够持久…”任崇载似乎自言自语着，又低下头把顶端残留的精液也卷入口中，意外发现男人的阴茎即便已经射过一次也全然没有软下去的态势，本有些惊喜地抬头，却见郑武泽恼怒地涨红了脸，眼里又浮现初次见面时的戾气，一把将他抓起来压在身下。身处劣势的那位不但没有一丝慌张，反而顺水推舟地把细长的四肢缠上来，摇动自己的腰用股缝去蹭郑武泽。

“西巴…”郑武泽没忍住骂了出来，却也抵不住诱惑埋头在他颈间，去亲吻他觊觎已久的白净脖颈，许是药物作用，身下人浑身敏感得一点就着，叫声不全似女子的柔软，却学到了十分的媚意。他抚上附着瘀伤和红痕的躯体，指尖摩挲过伤口时引来身下人的震颤和加重的喘息，男人的身体修长紧致，却极其柔韧，腰身更软得几近无骨，蛇一样地贴上自己，性器直蹭上自己的小腹。

郑武泽与妻子结婚不到一年，虽说出身功勋之家，但在共和国中如他一般出身的子弟向来在婚姻上毫无选择，夫妻之间连相熟也谈不上更妄论情感欲望。每月一次的房事也不过是“为共和国的繁荣昌盛做出自己的贡献”，那女人与自己出身相仿，模样本也算端丽，却是从心底将主体思想放在第一，在床上如同木板一般僵硬。再加上他初入保卫部，为了站稳脚跟工作繁忙，经常要前往海外。因而在性上郑武泽从没投入过过多精力，从小接受的军事化训练更是隔绝了一切非分之想，只是在生物和解剖学课程上学到了男女的生殖系统以及身体的周期。虽然知道要定期解决，却也从没尝到过什么乐趣。

他通过窃听器监听出入桃色场所的官员和商人时也常能听到那一头恋奸情热，女的叫得燕语莺声，男的在极乐中也像是失了神智，保卫部的女间谍（也有时是男间谍）利用这事问出本来难以获得的情报，屡试不爽。郑武泽总是对此嗤之以鼻，暗暗嘲笑资本主义之下的男人何等软弱无能，竟叫人用这种手段便能掌控。

直到现在，他才明白个中奥妙。

他不是没打量过任崇载，是个清俊风流的青年样貌，尤其生了双细长精巧的眼，宽大衣袍也遮掩不住挺立如松竹的身姿，总带着年少之人的干净纯粹。有趣的是他平时单独在书房中或园中读书弹琴时总是流露出清清冷冷的神色，察觉到旁边有人时却又换上了程式化的笑容。只是郑武泽怎么也想不到那层干净居然是伪装，床上赤诚相见时全然是与年纪不相匹配的风情，这种失察对保卫部的年轻科长来说简直是奇耻大辱。

任崇载看出郑武泽对男人间的情事十分陌生，他仿佛对此种情形司空见惯，加上药物的作用也的确按捺不住，发力将男人翻到一侧，自己则一迈腿跨了上去，一手绕到自己身下撑开那个隐秘的穴口，另一手则扶住了身下男人挺立起来的欲望。

“请先生好好观摩。”

郑武泽知道男人的后庭不似女人，总要辅之以额外的润滑剂或乳液，还没来得及出口制止便见任崇载腰身向下一坠，随后他便再也想不起阻止他，知觉完全被来自身下的紧致温湿所占据，耳边听得高昂飘忽的叫声，不知是自己还是任崇载发出的。

与方才的口腔不同，穴道是从四面八方紧紧拥上来、细密地包裹着他的，竟像是体内有一眼温泉。任崇载坐在他身上，受不住地将头向后仰去，绷出脖颈和下颌美妙的曲线，青丝如瀑，浓黑的眉不知是因满足还是疼痛拧起，却因着体内欲火实在烧得难受也无法等待自己完全适应便迫不及待地上下动起了腰身。

听他叫得跌宕起伏，纵然自己被那穴口松紧交替吸得爽快，郑武泽仍有种被物化成泄欲工具的羞愤，从小便要力争上游的他怎么会甘心受这种屈辱，趁任崇载再一次将他吞进最深处时就着插入的姿势将他重新压回身下，动作翻转间顶端的伞状边缘意外碾轧过一点，任崇载连指尖都颤动起来，叫声也不似方才那般带着表演意味的婉转，而是经过压抑却仍无法隐藏、几近哭泣的声音。

找到了。

北韩军官的学习能力极强，毕竟这与审讯的原理没什么本质区别，不过是抓住一个弱点不放，反复拷问直至对方崩溃告饶。一双腿被他轻松地掰得更开，性交的本能是无论何种体制都无法磨灭的。任崇载的身体仿佛生来便要承欢，无论动作多么猛烈都能柔韧地包容，一双手臂揽着他的脖子，哭湿了的眼意乱情迷，分明是他先挑起来的，却叫人只想道歉弄疼了他。

可惜保卫部出来的人不买眼泪攻势的账，只是一味地挺动腰杆将自己埋进去，享受因刺激而轻微痉挛绞紧的穴道，还有耳边任崇载沙哑柔软的叫声。

他知道男人很难只靠后面的刺激高潮，但任崇载显然是个例外，女人也比不上他的敏感浪荡，毫无廉耻地随着他的冲撞叫出声来，甚至让人怀疑阖府上下都能听见他的声音。这种无所顾忌更让他心头火起，与本就烧得滚烫的欲望狼狈为奸，发了狠地折腾身下仿佛永远不知餍足的人。但最终他还是受不住过分紧致湿滑的触感先射了出来，滚烫的精液浇在内壁上，任崇载被烫得在他怀中哆嗦，这才得到释放。

那把枪早就被丢到一边，床榻上肢体交缠，只剩余韵冲刷下的安静喘息，在头脑的空无中仍遵从本能眷恋肉体的温暖。

直到任崇载动了动，郑武泽这才寻回自己的神智，慌忙从任崇载体内退出来，由他把自己推到一旁，拢衣推枕坐起身来，十指将长发简单挽起，露出一截印着红痕的脖颈，冲着门外传唤家人打水，准备沐浴。

“今日谢过先生，”他向郑武泽开口道，眼角的红还未淡去，面色却已如常，平静得像是在谢他帮忙递了样东西，“今后大概也要劳烦您了。”

他起身飘然走出房去，没有一丝一毫的疲态，走到门口还回头又冲他一笑，转身吩咐家人去把次舍廊斋打扫干净，留下郑武泽在床上独自愕然。

北韩科长的心里此刻仍是一片火海，只是欲火已经倾泻干净，如今剩下的尽是懊悔、不甘、愤怒与困惑。

保卫部科长陷入铺天盖地的自我厌弃与自我怀疑当中，虽说是他上了任崇载，却仍有种不可名状的屈辱。

看在金日成同志的份儿上，那男人有可能是个南韩特工，他却几乎没有抵抗便应合他做了这等苟且之事。更要命的是这场交合令人心神激荡，把他的注意力和感官知觉完全占据了，像是魔盒突然开启，诸般诱惑邪念鱼贯而出，他全然忘了共和国，忘了主体思想，作为一个坚定的无神论者他几乎怀疑起任崇载是否如村野奇谈中的妖精鬼神一般给自己下了降头。也是到了此时他才想起，自己从未同男人做过，全程却几乎没考虑到这一点，也没感到任何恶心与怪异。

“西巴…”

听到隔壁房间窸窸窣窣的响动，应是任崇载已经睡下了，郑武泽边骂便熄了灯，闭了眼黑暗中却全是方才活色生香的画面，如同坏了的磁带不停倒带，不受控制地跳出画面和音节，赶都赶不出去。即便是背了一遍保卫部的安全条例也无法停止自己的胡思乱想，郑武泽翻来覆去，几乎一夜无眠。

自己身上究竟有什么情报值得南韩费这么大周折？又或者，他这么做真是出于任务要求吗？

TBC.


	3. 沐浴

任崇载发现郑武泽在躲着他，也不来舍廊斋用饭了，要么把自己闷在屋子里，要么在后院最偏僻的角落把两个腌菜用的坛子举来举去，或是沿着四周围墙一圈一圈地跑，丝毫不顾路过家仆惊诧的目光。

年轻文官也有些磨不开面儿，那日去次舍廊斋实在是唐突了些，但他看郑武泽也受用得很，不像是对他那方面不满意的样子。

虽然已是九月，这些天汉阳却热得要命，蒸笼般闷得人心烦气燥，思绪无法集中。任崇载将一句行文看了四五遍，总也无法集中精神读下去，索性放了笔，悄悄向房外看去。

郑武泽似乎不习惯穿他送去的服饰，在府中仍经常穿他来时身上的衣服，尤其是一件白色的棉布上衣，制样怪异的很，无袖，肩部的带子不宽，背后几乎露出肩胛，像魏晋时的裲裆。整个上身从颈部到肩膀双臂都一览无遗，任崇载一开始见这形制直觉得惊奇，竟有地方允许缝制这等有伤风化的衣服，而后却也不得不承认，这上衣实在是很衬郑武泽。

怕自己的目光再吓着园中的男人，任崇载重又执笔作批写公文状，眼睛却有一搭没一搭地向郑武泽身上瞟。蜜色肌肤因着身体动作和暑热变得潮湿，闪着碎琉璃似的光，肩臂与前胸的肌肉饱满结实，将贴身的衣料撑起一块，到了腰腹却又收紧。手臂一张一弛，线条也在丘陵起伏与水流平畅间变化。实在是副漂亮的身子，他端过茶抿了一口。

任崇载注意到一道从肩部衣带下蜿蜒伸出的疤痕，攀附在锁骨上，如爬藤的月季，不禁有些后悔上次强闯次舍廊斋时由于事起紧急没顾上这许多细节，没亲自尝一尝那痕迹是何滋味。

院中的人算是告一段落，饶了那两个坛子，叫仆从烧了水到房中准备沐浴，还警惕地向舍廊斋一侧看了看。任崇载边装作低头批阅公文，边心中暗暗发笑，只觉得这人分外有趣，真是一副“行似针毡动”的刺猬模样。

原本见郑武泽回了屋中，他想着把心神集中回手头的文章，没想到不过宁静了片刻隔着墙壁便传来阵阵水声，他认命地扔了笔，开始和自己脑中的歪思邪念斗争。可他越想肃清肖想那水声便听得越明晰，一夜风流的诸多画面也一齐涌入脑中，他几乎一动不动地静坐在案前，老僧入定一样地告诫自己不可妄动，直坐到家仆去次舍廊斋换了水退出房去。

水声再次响起，他应是重又踏回了浴盆中，舒服地伸展四肢仰靠在盆壁上，水位没到了哪里呢？是到了膨胀结实的胸口还是一直淹过那道疤痕？淅淅沥沥的声音，他撩了水沾湿了哪片肌肤呢？那些水珠是顺着脸颊滑到下颌，还是从下巴滚到喉结？又或是从宽阔的肩一路顺着背肌流回盆中？…

不能再忍了，再忍要憋出病来。集贤殿修撰安慰自己，左右再要他一次他又不会少块肉，况且他还是上面那个。他任崇载好吃好喝地供着他，要这么点回报也不算包涵——另外，就当是给府里省水了。

他放缓了脚步走到次舍廊斋门口，尽量像仆役那样轻手轻脚地拉开门板。屋中氤氲着水汽，还有任府所用绿茶澡豆留下的香味，郑武泽背对房门坐在木盆中，显然正泡得舒服，浑身松散，听得有人进来只当是家仆来送浴巾，连头也不回。

任崇载脱了鞋袜，又掩上房门，衣袍一件件落到地上，等郑武泽听到窸窸窣窣的响动而回头时，便看到脱得赤条条的任家大人边去了身上的最后一件里衣边向自己款步走来。

他难道又被下药了？这是郑武泽的第一反应。上次虽然也是干柴烈火，但总归过于仓促，连衣服也来不及脱净，这下才算是真正的赤诚相见了。任崇载显然对自己身体的美丽有清晰的自知，身上深深浅浅的瘀伤和红痕丝毫无损于这种美丽，反而让郑武泽的脑中更加混沌一片，只是木怔怔地看着他走近，细长的腿一迈便跨进木盆中，解了亵裤的带子，轻轻一扯将那片薄布抛在地上，露出挺翘丰润的臀和已经半硬起来的欲望。

郑武泽这才想起来要阻止这种事再次发生，身为共和国军官，又是情报部门的干部，怎么能和人乱搞不清不楚的关系？按照国法这是要被枪毙的。可是这木盆虽说比起一般人家里要宽大得多，但对于两个身高八尺之人来讲还是过分狭窄，更遑论有什么退路了，他只能紧紧靠在身后的木板上，并发现自己不争气地…起反应了。

任崇载缓缓将自己沉入水中，光看脖子以上淡然得像尊观音像，往下看却是见缝插针地跪到他两腿的空隙中间。盆中水从四面溢出，在地板上肆意横流，明明是他自己的房子，主人却毫不在意，只是不顾住客的反对俯身将他压在盆壁上，捧上他的脸将他拽进一个吻中，决绝和热烈让原本试图推开他的双手缓缓变得迟疑，在他讨好地轻轻舔舐两片丰润的唇瓣时彻底放弃抵抗，任崇载嘴角弯出一个笑，他得逞了。

“先生让我想得好辛苦。”他有些嗔怪地开口，嘬了一口身下男人锋利精致的鼻尖，随后便将唇移到了那条肖想已久的疤痕上。

郑武泽在震惊之余本以为他会如上次那样直奔主题，却不想又多了这许多花样，扰得他心头更乱，一种几乎难以辨识的陌生情绪在他吻自己时被打开，他这才想起自己从没被这样吻过。锁骨上那道疤痕是在刚入保卫部时一次任务中留下的，被人用枪托狠狠砸了几下，当然最后他还是赢了，只是左侧锁骨几乎粉碎性骨折，血肉模糊一片，仗着年轻恢复得快，只留下这一道蜿蜒的疤痕。他终日穿着军装衬衫，想来父母妻子都不曾注意到这道伤疤的存在，他也不是把伤疤做功勋的人，没人在意也没什么，这只是工作的必然罢了。

而任崇载则像是爱极了那道伤痕，从左至右印上细密的吻，像在品鉴什么艺术品，嘴上念念叨叨说什么蔷薇春藤、真是鬼斧神工别具一格，他与任崇载中间的距离太近了，连想往外推也无从下手。

他想要喝止这个目无规矩的男人，但他转而又想到——三纲五常都锁不住的人又岂是他能制止的？心中最后一点要将他推出去的想法彻底败下阵来，水下一双作乱的手摸索着他腰腹练得漂亮的肌肉，这位不速之客心情愉悦地抬眼看他，像极了狐狸。干净的笑里藏着狡猾。

他好奇地戳了戳结实的腹肌，有些惊讶地赞叹出声：“硬硬的，”还未等郑武泽反应过来，那只手便滑到了更下面，对着性器翘起来的顶端用指尖一弹，听到郑武泽一声卡在喉咙里的低吟时那狐狸笑得更加开怀，狡猾中便又带着单纯的惊叹，“这里也是！”

共和国军官代表共和国的颜面，既然对方可能是南韩特工，那他更不能坐以待毙，革命必定要主动出击。共和国在军事上更胜一筹，在其他战场上更不能输。

房中水声一片哗然，盆中水已在不大的次舍廊斋中积了薄薄一层。往源头看却是原本一直半躺在浴盆中的人倏然起身将送上门来的年轻文官压在了浴盆的另一头，大抵是没想到他会如此奋起反抗，任崇载有些讶然，却也顺势而为，毫不忸怩地把双腿伸出水面，架在木盆两侧，细长得有些脆弱的小腿和白生生的一双脚便悬在半空，滴滴答答的水珠落在木盆旁地面的积水上，泛出细微的涟漪。门户大开，他伸手搂过男人的脖子，这次的吻更急切和焦灼，郑武只能跪在狭窄的木盆中，捧上他的臀瓣将他整个人往上托起，任崇载配合地伸手撑在木盆两侧，看起来轻车熟路。

性器在穴口找寻试探，一下一下磨得任崇载心痒难耐，面上不知是因为湿热的水汽还是欲望蒸得绯红，见郑武泽仍有犹豫，他干脆地找准了位置，手臂上的力气一松，双腿夹紧，用自身的重量向下坠去，猝不及防地让那根性器嵌入自己体内。

郑武泽本是怕不扩张会伤了他，虽说他本不该顾虑这些有的没的，没想到任崇载完全不给他机会犹豫，湿热的后穴一下便将他吞进深处，郑武泽大脑短暂地停转了一下，被压在身下的那位显然是感到痛楚，几乎一下就掉了泪，也使不上力再把自己撑起来。

后穴酸胀地钝痛着，任崇载感到自己被托了起来，性器出去了一些，可随后便再度深入。男人的臂力大得惊人，愣是能托着他不断调整角度，终于轧过最令人愉悦的那一点，任崇载的叫声陡然高昂起来，郑武泽俯身去吸吮他露出水面的乳头，下身挺动，一下一下不偏不倚地研磨着那片软肉，磨得任崇载浑身酥软，就快化进水中。

自任崇载那日夜闯次舍廊斋后，郑武泽便总觉得一想起他体内便有团火在烧，偏偏他就住在任府中，日日看着这个男人在自己眼前晃来晃去，教他不能不想。有时想着想着甚至就起了反应，他都怀疑任崇载那天所中的春药是不是有什么副作用转移到了自己身上。但他的理智和共和国的法纪道德都告诉他这是绝不被允许的，于是他只能依靠锻炼去倾泻体内的那股邪火。方才他好不容易能沉浸在运动后舒适的倦意和放空中，偏偏这个该死的男人又闯了进来，真是防不胜防。

郑武泽这么想着，更愤恨地加快了身下的动作，大开大合中盆中的热水随着抽送被带入体内，混着后穴中本就有泛滥之势的春水搅得任崇载脑中一片混乱，郑武泽将他填得极满，便又进得极深，他仰着头有些目光涣散地看着天顶，只觉得这水汽迟迟萦绕不散，让他眼前迷蒙一片。

后穴舒适地收缩着，吸得男人嘴上不住地说着什么，他却不知道那是什么意思，西巴？还是阿西？不过这都不重要了，腺体受到的刺激几乎超负荷，他嘴上叫得一声高过一声，浑身软得没骨头一样摊在男人怀里，全靠他捞着自己才不至于滑进水里。听得男人也收不住从胸腔滚出来的闷哼和呻吟，他更别有用心地夹紧了穴肉，轻微的痉挛像是自发的吮吸，男人果然颤抖起来，嘴上骂得更狠，下身更是再无一丝顾虑，此次挤进最深处，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，平滑得像春日的湖面。果然是一回生二回熟，不过是第二次就已经进步显著，任崇载颇为得意地在心中如此想着。

高潮到来时郑武泽已经完全想不起自己所做的事会受到怎样的制裁，头脑中除了本能的性欲什么都被挤兑出去，只想着要让身下这个胡作非为的男人哭泣求饶，但最终到来的只有极乐，还有一双紧紧拥住自己的手臂。

神智慢慢从九霄云外落回脑中，任崇载哑着嗓子叫家人重新烧水，他这才感到盆中的水已有些凉了。

他慌忙将任崇载放下，自己逃也似地从木盆中出去裹了浴巾，却发现地板一片狼籍，整个房间没有一片干燥的地方。

“阿西巴…”

任崇载趴在木盆边缘，悠悠开口道：“先生今晚怕是不能在这一片汪洋上睡了，在下于心有愧，先生今晚便到在下的舍廊斋中暂住一宿，等家人打扫干净先生再回来住。”

郑武泽此时一句话也不想对他说，只是怒目而视，一心想离这个男人远点，草草穿了衣袍便从次舍廊斋跑了出去，留下任崇载看着他的背影暗自好笑。

分明受用得很，却一副我强了他的样子…任崇载腹诽，等家人换了水又重新回到木盆中，看了看自己胸口上新添的红肿印记，兀自笑了笑。

郑武泽掏出根烟，急躁地找了一圈才在小厨房找到了火源，等到一大口尼古丁从肺部流转到大脑，获得了那种浑身向下一坠的松懈感，他才算是能定了心神，好好思考眼前的情况。他不但搞了不正当关系，还搞了两次，明明是个绝好的彻底拒绝的机会自己却…脑中乱得很，烟抽得更快，没几下便快要燃尽了，郑武泽掐了烟头，不知道想报复谁似的故意扔在花圃中，又回厨房再燃起一根。任府上下早就知道了自家大人和这个捡来的大个子不清不楚，虽然是个来路不明的，但既然自家大人看重也没有冷待的道理，从侍女仆役到马夫厨子全都对郑武泽笑脸相迎。只是郑武泽着实受不了封建时期这套分明的社会阶级和尊卑之分，把任崇载拨来伺候自己的侍女全都赶了出去，穿衣打扫都亲力亲为。

厨房的伙夫见他又进来，陪着笑脸问他要不要吃些什么，却见郑武泽只是又在炉上点了那白色的细杆儿，随后便大步跨出去了。

“也不知大人看上他什么，”伙夫自言自语着，手上麻利地切着豆腐，“许是在那档子事儿上有什么过人之处吧…”

郑武泽本没走远，就在厨房墙根儿处抽烟，伙夫的话声音不大，他却听得一清二楚。任他再怎么根正苗红也不会不明白“那档子事儿”指得是什么，说不上究竟是羞耻还是愤怒，只是手上的烟下去得奇快。

关键在于，今晚自己的房间还睡不了人，究竟要怎么与他相安无事地共处一室？郑武泽心里默诵着保卫部的安全条例，其中有一条明确规定了保卫部人员绝不许与非配偶人员发生性关系，若被抓到轻则劳改，重则枪毙。

虽说本身是无神论者，郑武泽也渐渐接受了一切并非南韩圈套这一事实，那任崇载也显然不是南韩特工。他甚至说不上来自己到底在恼些什么，既然这是一个截然不同的朝鲜，那么共和国和保卫部的任何法律规章都统统作废了，显然也不存在违反制度后的惩罚。他的家人和妻子也算是全部作废了，他在这个时空中和任崇载上了床甚至不算婚内出轨！

平心而论，他在这个时代的生活并不算差，甚至好得过分。任府的这间宅邸，就算他往后升了大校甚至少将也分不到这样宽敞舒适的房子；还有个好吃好喝供着他的男人，甚至生理需求也得到了解决…

问题就在这儿！郑武泽把烟头扔到地上狠狠跺了两脚，向后抓了抓自己仍半湿着的头发，打从清城以来已经长长了不少。保卫部的规定无疑是繁多而严苛的，稍有违反便会遭到吞噬，今日他是保卫部科长、是陆军上校，可以趾高气昂地代表党宣判他人生死，明日便有可能被保卫部推出去顶罪，只剩下一条命供人宰割。只是他生长在这种氛围之下，也早就习惯了在规定中间小心地走他的独木桥，他擅长这个，做这些也占去了他绝大部分的精力。

但如今就像一个长久以来被压在巨石之下的人突然发觉身上的巨石被撤走，原本只能用来处理疼痛的感官得以休息，麻木的痛感褪去后知觉慢慢苏醒，却陌生得让他无法辨认。如果说从清城莫名其妙到了这个朝代是拿走了压在他身上的巨石，那么任崇载则唤醒了他的知觉。郑武泽一点也不喜欢这感觉，不仅陌生得难以掌控，还搅得他难以思考。他之所以能如此快速地升至上校，除去家世背景外最为重要的便是敏锐度判断力和对局面的掌控力，如今这两件他最引以为傲也是最熟悉的武器都被剥夺了，满腔的怨气和怒火便只能指向那个突然闯进来的年轻男人。

他觉得自己是恨任崇载的，但这个判断一经作出又立刻被自己推翻。这就像一个盲人说自己讨厌红色一样，他甚至不知道红色是什么。他像是刚摘了眼前的纱布，眼中立刻撞进了五颜六色的光谱，扰得他无从辨认何为红色何为蓝色，亦不懂得何种颜色对自己而言是喜，何种颜色是悲。如果说他恨资本主义的走狗、恨背叛者，那么他对任崇载与这种“恨”是截然不同的，他也就称不上“恨”任崇载。

郑武泽被自己严密逻辑所形成的衔尾蛇困在中间，无法出来。他绕着院墙走了又走，无数次经过花圃和厨房，思绪与躯体一样，总在同一个闭环中循环往复，一遍遍徒劳地跟着既定轨迹到达不变的下一点。他仍然想不明白，自己到底在为什么而恼火？

一直到晚上就寝之前，郑武泽都在府内府外地乱转，哪儿都去了一遍唯独避开舍廊斋。任崇载沐浴之后倒是神清气爽，一连几个时辰修订当今殿下的实录草稿，浑然不觉疲乏。

府中家人来向他禀报，郑武泽吩咐了准备地铺，任崇载笑笑表示自己知道了，按他意思办即可。这男人虽长得人高马大，却拘谨得很，不该做的明明都已做了一遍，偏偏对共枕而眠如此抵触。任崇载倒也没想着非要和他同榻共枕，只是这男人越是恪守这许多礼节他越是想逗逗他，权当解闷儿，否则他在府中养这么个吃白饭的岂不是亏大了？

好容易捱到就寝的时间，郑武泽不情不愿地往舍廊斋走，不是都说古人日落而息睡得很早吗？怎么这个士大夫像不需要睡眠一样，仍然掌灯写字读书？见他进来，任崇载把桌上几张写满了字的纸随手放进了一旁的香炉中，这似乎是他的一个习惯，郑武泽先前也偶然瞥见过他这样干。

他不想去深究这种阅后即焚的习惯是怎么养成的，听府上人说他刚满二十便以殿试第一的名次及第，现在又在官场风生水起，即便装得再怎么单纯无害、一团笑意，保卫部科长也早就清楚他不会是毫无城府之人。

“先生要睡了？”

郑武泽含混地“嗯”了一声，从他座椅后搬了屏风，隔在自己的地铺与任崇载的床榻之间。

“你我之间，井水不犯河水。”

这算是他自己手动划定的一条三八线了，郑武泽心中如是想。

任崇载本身见他去搬屏风愣了一愣，旋即笑开了，“先生如此防备，真教人难过。”只是言语中听不出一丝一毫难过的意思。

郑武泽直挺挺地躺在他的被子里，保持着军人标准的平躺睡姿，闭了眼后本就敏锐的听觉更是将周围的动静听了个明明白白，他都怀疑自己的耳朵要和雷达趋近了。尤其是听着那个士大夫熄了灯脱衣服的声响，他在黑暗中眼前都是一幅幅画面，那道屏风隔得了视线隔不了他脑中的浮想联翩，吓得他赶紧又把眼睛睁开了。生怕任崇载听到这边的动静，郑武泽愣是一动不动，数着天顶上的木梁。

任崇载那边倒是没什么所谓，心情颇好地翻腾了两下便睡了过去。留下一个无比清醒的郑武泽盯着天顶，失眠后的思绪更是不受控制，伴随着有些心慌的压抑。直到窗外鸟鸣响起，天色稍一放亮，郑武泽才轻手轻脚地爬起来，如释重负地溜出门去。

床帐中的人几不可闻地叹了口气。

TBC.


	4. 共枕

一连几天任崇载都没再来找他，或者说他忙碌得没什么时间呆在府中，即便就在隔壁也几乎一天都见不上一面。问仆从他去了哪里，府中仆役似乎也都不甚清楚，只知道大人近来每日天不亮便起床梳洗，回府又往往临近子时，甚至有时还是从城外归来。

郑武泽说不上自己是什么感受，自从来到这个时代他的思绪感观都脱离了掌控，按理说他本应感到庆幸，可心中却一点也没觉得松快，反而更觉得困闷烦扰。他能见到任崇载时满心想着怎样防备这人可能出现的越轨之举，见不到了却又总翻来覆去地回想起那几次越轨的滋味。与这种困扰相比，他究竟如何来到这个朝代似乎都变得微不足道，他时时怀疑这一切是否只是一场梦境，也许醒来他仍在共和国，仍然是保卫部的科长。在刚刚来到这一朝代时他总是格外希望这场梦快些结束，到如今他却迟疑了，他真的想要结束吗。

天渐凉了，夜里有时冷得很，又还没到燃起炭火的时候。郑武泽本来也不是畏寒的体质，加之原先常去朝鲜北部执行任务，早已习惯了寒冷，因而也不觉得什么。首尔…在这时候应当叫汉阳，比他所熟悉的平壤和北京更潮湿一些，前些天还下了场雨，冷森森的。

有车马吱呀的声音，混杂着沉甸甸的脚步声。郑武泽侧躺在床榻上，屏息听着那脚步声，虽然比平日重了不少，然而的确是任崇载无疑，与府中其他人等皆不一样。木栅格门又被拉开了，却不如前几次来得干脆，已经知道了来者是谁，郑武泽也不再去摸床头那把枪，只是支起上身，颇为警戒地盯着他。

“先生还没睡啊。”

郑武泽面对任崇载总是沉默，他不知道自己能回些什么，他没有立场问他怎么才回府中，也狠不下心拿枪指着让他出去。拒绝是徒劳的，何况他如今也不确定自己是否真想拒绝。

不知是不是错觉，这个士大夫看起来身形有些摇晃，本就单薄的身子似乎又清减了些，青色的官袍看起来空荡荡的。吻上来的一双唇格外炽热，这次倒不像是中了春药，郑武泽本以为他喝醉了酒，往身上一摸却又是冰凉的，比起上次的确又瘦了些。分明是他闯进来行无礼之事，郑武泽也鬼使神差地没推开他，反而顾虑起来，甚至不敢将送上门来的人压在身下，只觉得他脆弱单薄得像能被轻易揉碎。中衣被剥开，这次似乎没有添新的瘀伤和红痕。

他翻身将任崇载困在自己与被衾之间，却是将自己撑起来而不直接将身体压上，一来二去他也不再如初次那般生涩，附身去亲吻这个士大夫的耳后和颈侧，还有落在左颊上的一枚泪痣。原本虚绕在他脖子上的手臂几不可见地震颤了一下，身下人像是受了什么刺激一样将自己向他贴去，又去寻那道他格外青睐的伤疤，手上用了力去扯他睡袍的衣襟，发了狠地让郑武泽落到自己身上。一双腿盘上他的腰，一双唇凑上他的耳畔，催促着他快些进来，郑武泽一向以为他在情事中容易哭泣，这次却发觉还未等自己进去那人的泪便已敲打在自己的肩窝上。

奇怪啊，这么冷的身体，又怎会流出这样灼热的泪来。

躯体间贴合得没有一丝空隙，任崇载不再如前些次那样掌控全局，而是将主导权给了他，温和顺从地承受他一次次的撞击，苍白瘦削的身体完全依附着他，似乎全靠着身上动作着的男人体温才有所回暖，得以挺过汉阳湿冷的秋夜。

屋中并未点灯，但窗纸透入的月光足以让郑武泽看清身下的男人，不断从眼眶中满溢出来的泪水都被月光蒙上了一层清幽的蓝调，不知是因痛楚、因欲望还是因什么别的而哭。左颊的一颗痣在如此近的距离下看得更加明晰，北韩军官又一次吻上去，尝到一点咸味，果真是泪痣吗？下身的动作越来越快，任崇载被顶得浑身用不上力，只是软绵绵地搂着他，一下一下地在他耳边叫着，有时是叫先生，也有时是一声轻细的“郑武泽”。

在这场情事中处于上位的男人听他叫自己的名字有些发怔，他从没想过自己那个生硬的名字可以被唤得这般百转千回，柔软得像园中卷曲凋落的花瓣，也像往伏特加里兑了牛奶。真是潮湿的秋夜啊。任崇载被笼罩在他所散发出的光与热中，觉得迷迷糊糊的，总算可以什么都不去想，由着潮水般一浪接着一浪漫涌而上的快感将他抛起落下。有这么个人在身边，今年府里的炭火是不是都可以省下一些？

任崇载这一次释放时的叫声像是卡在喉咙中的一声呜咽，不如前些次高昂悠长，像是没力气叫出声似的，只是抱紧了他。郑武泽被他绞紧的后穴吸得受不住，却仍然保留着一丝神智在释放前退了出来。

郑武泽本来等着任崇载将他推开起身离去，却不想这个士大夫今天没有丝毫要回自己房中的意思，仍维持着缠在他身上的姿势，脸埋在他肩膀上动也不动，余韵中的喘息仍然不太平稳，气息洒在他的皮肤上，一下一下像羽毛轻软地划过去。郑武泽试探性地轻轻推他，身旁的男人却更不依不饶地缠上来，把他当个抱枕一样搂在怀里，嘴上还嘟嘟囔囔的。

“别动，让我睡一下…一下就好…”

于是他也真就不再动，任由他抱着，他从没见过任崇载这样疲惫的时候，往常每次做完这事他都显得格外精神，能一口气工作许久。今日却是从头到尾都很少有所动作，现在更是……睡着了？

任崇载的确是乏极了，一连数日像个陀螺似地四处奔走，再加上天气骤凉夜间难以入睡，全靠路上在官轿中小憩勉强支撑。他虽从未醉过酒，却觉得这种伴着恶心的疲乏感大抵和宿醉差不了多少。他也不明白自己明明累得随时可以入睡，为什么偏偏要大半夜跑来这次舍廊斋。只是现在他是彻底连根手指也不想再动了，身边人拉过被衾给他盖上，也没再动他。意识朦胧之际任崇载听着耳边逐渐平稳下来的心跳，身上暖融融的，倒像是春日重现了。

郑武泽被他抱着也不敢乱动，索性他一向睡觉安分。只是黑暗中一片寂静，任崇载的呼吸和心跳声尽收耳中，那种陌生而不受控的情绪又被打开，好在他也困乏了，半梦半醒间意识到这情绪并非全然陌生，在久远的回忆中跳动着似曾相识，上次出现是什么时候呢？

郑武泽觉得自己也许开始做梦了，似乎回到儿时与父母同去宁边，药山上嫣红一片，漫山遍野的金达莱花在薄暮中盛放。怀里的人在梦中轻轻动了动，伴随着猫一样细微的哼声。郑武泽睡着了。

TBC.


	5. 摊牌

家人向集贤殿告了假，说任修撰连日劳碌，偶染风寒，今日不便入宫，着人将史草送来府中进行修订。

任崇载一向多梦，睡眠极轻，到了节气更迭之时更是难以入眠。以至于当他醒来时仍沉浸在不真实的恍惚中。

似乎也不是一夜无梦，又如前几次一样梦见去到次舍廊斋。房中有些不同，没有平日里燃尽的沉香味，身上也比平时暖些……床帐上哪儿去了？看窗纸透进来的光线应是已过辰时，他竟整整睡了四个时辰。晨光被木栅格切成块，从地板一直蔓延到床上，不过自己身上的温度似乎不全来自窗外。

他有些惊讶，竟真是宿在了次舍廊斋吗？总算从舒适的茫然中醒过来，手下这个触感是…郑武泽的腹肌。他没忍住上下摸了两把，被占便宜的那个嘟囔了一声，翻个身侧躺过来，仍然睡着，只是左手在无意识中搭上了他的腰侧。

这下郑武泽的脸是真真切切地面对着他了，隆起来的身型山一样地把他圈在自己和墙之间，有种怪异的安全感。

这太陌生了。

日光对郑武泽似乎格外偏爱，融进眉宇发丝间，蓄在眼窝鼻翼处，距离近得能看清他面上被染成浅金的细小绒毛，还有一处浅浅的凹陷——先前居然没有发现——像片过早凋落的茉莉花瓣，落在平直鼻梁的左侧，这一处疤痕、人中、唇角，仿若是秋雨过后的一个个水洼般，漾着零星闪烁的光。

任崇载没忍住诱惑，甚至没有尝试着与这诱惑进行抗争，便抬了手去触那点疤痕，胡乱想着是不是真能触到秋露的冰凉，却在指尖快要碰到皮肤时被人攥住了手指。

这场景还真是似曾相识，任崇载记得初次在山中林地见到郑武泽时，他也是这样突然攥住了自己的手。不过这次他没有回握，只是笑着望进枕边人蓦然睁开的一双眼。

“阿泽醒了。”

眼前之人嘴角像个小钩子，挂着盈盈笑意。

他说什么？谁醒了？

郑武泽不知道自己是不是睡懵了，竟听不懂他说了什么，但他知道自己脸上的表情大概很微妙，否则眼前这个也不会笑得更开怀。方才那个梦过分美好，他被从药山盛开的金达莱花丛中拉回现实，却发觉梦境中的感受全没有随着他醒来而消散，难道现在也是梦吗。

见他满脸惊愕，张嘴却说不出话，任崇载更加笑容可掬地翻身压到他身上，伸出两根手指压上男人丰润的下唇，轻柔翕乎地左右滑动着，“阿泽喜不喜欢我这么叫你？”

郑武泽的耳根发起烧来，那红色肉眼可见地漫上耳尖，一双手把人推开也不是、往人身上摸也不是。若说前几次都是任崇载无礼强迫，这次可是在自己房间，但凡昨夜他铁了心要赶任崇载出去怎么可能同床共枕睡到天明？现在他要把人推下去岂不是打自己的脸？

“不。”

可惜他的变化怎么也逃不过任崇载的眼睛，瞳仁进了阳光，本就不深的瞳色更浅了些，两颗剔透的琥珀一样，更像狐狸了。双唇凑上发烫的耳廓，也不做什么更加情色的亵玩，只是细碎的浅吻，夹杂着蛊惑人心的低声话语，半央求半胁迫地让他说喜欢这称呼。

以审查拷问著称的保卫部科长怎么也没想到，自己会有屈服于“逼供”的一天。任崇载听他说喜欢，格外欣喜地从耳尖一路亲到鼻梁，用嘴唇描画着那一点清浅的疤痕。奇怪的是，分明该做的不该做的早都做过了，郑武泽却对这些浅尝辄止的吻反应格外强烈，那双企图制止自己的手几乎有些颤抖，这是他从未在郑武泽身上见到过的。

“阿泽…在害羞吗？”

被他压在身下的男人眼睛又瞪起来，这才想起来把他推开，急忙忙地披衣起身向外走去，一拉门又差点撞上前来送早餐的侍女。侍女恭恭敬敬向他施了礼，却毫无从门前让开的意思。

“先生劳碌，先用了饭再出去吧。”

他回头，见床上趴着的那个把自己裹在一堆被衾中，只露出脑袋和手臂，正托了腮冲自己笑，莹白的牙齿都露出来，若不是郑武泽昨夜才用舌头数过那些牙、身上还留着这些牙齿的印记，还真要以为他只是个不谙世事的青年……

不对。郑武泽被自己的想法吓得摇了摇头，怎么会突然想到数牙齿这种事？最近这种陡然冒出来的想法真是太危险了，自己的脑子可能变成了个潮湿阴暗的地下室，歪思邪念蘑菇一样不知什么时候就冒出了头。

早餐他吃得漫不经心，任崇载却比平日吃得多些，不再是吃不了两口便放了筷子。士大夫喜欢甜糯的米糕，带一点发酵的酸味，属于郑武泽不能理解的主食范畴，这东西怎么能被当作主食呢？即便早就腹诽十数次，郑武泽依然维持了良好的职业修养——适时地保持沉默。他不是好事之人，平日也不会在意谁吃了什么，谁爱吃什么，更不想探究自己这次为什么会去在意，但就像他不能问任崇载深夜归来前去了哪里一样，他也无法对他的饮食习惯加以评判。

不能再这么下去了。用过饭后，郑武泽到园中燃起一支烟，对着天空深深吸了一口，烟卷迅速燃下去，抖一抖便掸去了一节灰色。不能再这么下去了。白烟没有袅袅散开，反而打出一道快速的雾线，他也没心情吐个漂亮的烟圈儿，只是将一支烟抽完，随后又重回到房中。

任崇载已经回舍廊斋中开始处理集贤殿送来的史草。郑武泽习惯性地自己整理床铺，托那床棉被的福，青年男人的体温仍留在床榻上，原本叠着被子的手在那片温热上停下来，又转而像被烫到了似地弹起。他对任崇载，或是任崇载对他，几乎都一无所知。太过了，不是说任崇载，是他自己太过了。过去他连和不甚了解的人共处一室都小心提防，这是保卫部军官最基本的修养，如今却能容下一个背景不明的男人在自己枕旁安睡，更令人发指的是他这一夜也睡得极好，甚至做了个平和美丽的梦。

真是…奇耻大辱，这种不清不楚的关系决不能再这么下去了。他把叠好的豆腐块在床头摆正，向门外看去，刚好能看到隔壁房中埋头于案牍间的任崇载。

他决定再抽一支烟。

称病歇了一天，结果是往后的几天又是几乎不着家的忙碌，按照现代说法，连续一周任崇载都没再找上门来，只是偶尔在府中见到总要亲亲热热叫一声“阿泽”。

虽然自那晚同床后两人再未赤诚相见，任崇载总是规整地穿着朝服或是集贤殿蓝白相间的学士府，但郑武泽仍能从衣领的边缘或偶然露出的手腕上看到新鲜的红痕和淤青，他用脂粉遮了，乍一看并不明显，却逃不过郑武泽的眼睛。他很确信那些痕迹的来源不是自己，这个士大夫每日在外面干什么、去了哪儿又见了谁，这些问题让他愈发焦灼。而这些天他有时晚间归来，又是一声不响地把自己关在房中两个时辰，而后叫家人伺候沐浴，自从任崇载第一次强闯舍廊斋后，这种事已经许久没发生了。

他不知道自己在气些什么。他与任崇载鲜少交流，不过是上过几次床罢了，也从没有什么忠于彼此的诺言。郑武泽不是傻子，他知道那些红痕和淤青意味着什么，但既然他在外面风生水起，又何苦来招惹自己？在任府中的种种关心也好、亲密也罢，对他而言是否如日出日落一般平常无奇？

汉阳的街头巷陌喧闹繁华，他一路走着却什么也听不进去，眼前也不过是杂乱无章的线条和色彩，模糊成一片向身后流动。实际上这一世界中本没有哪怕一件事或一个人是与他相关的，昏君明君，忠臣奸佞，随便怎么样他也不在乎分毫——封建时代迟早要瓦解。本来应该是再简单明了不过的事，现在却又让他觉得无比复杂。他几乎全靠直觉回到任府，到了门口才回过神来，竟然已经对这片地方如此熟悉了吗。

府中安静得很，院子里平日勤勤恳恳往来打扫的仆役也都不在，那个鬼鬼祟祟的马夫也不见踪迹。郑武泽戒备起来，按上腰间的佩刀，在院中站定侧耳倾听，除去府外街市中的喧哗，唯一的音源来自自己的那间房。他放轻了脚步，如靠近猎物的花豹般稍微压低了上身，直走到次舍廊斋。

门前摆了一双鞋，一看就是任崇载的那双黑靴，郑武泽吞咽了一下，直觉告诉他绝对没什么好事。

门猛然一开，木头撞出哒哒的声响，房中的人显然吓了一跳，回头见是郑武泽又立刻笑开了。

“阿泽，这些天想不想我？”

郑武泽维持着准备拔刀的姿势，却僵直地一动不动，彻底陷落于失语之中。

看在伟大的金正日同志的份儿上，党可从来没告诉过他该如何处理这般情况。

二十岁的男人没挽发髻，许是为了戴头上那顶大盖帽，宽大的帽檐下一张脸显得格外小，他最近实在瘦了不少，长大的军衣裹在身上空荡荡的，腰带系到最紧仍显得宽松，原本还算修身的军大衣被他穿得倒有几分古韵，不像现代军队的制服，反而像李朝宽大的衣袍。然而前襟露出的一片肌肤又明明白白地显示，这笔挺军衣下是片怎样旖旎的光景。

郑武泽的脑子告诉他不能再看了，趁现在别过脸、闭上眼，怎么都好，就是别再往下看了。可眼睛却被黛色衣摆下一双纤长的小腿和赤裸的足吸引，踝骨脆弱精巧得如同生来便要供人把玩，泛着玉一样温润的光泽，单手指尖一对便可轻松握住。那双脚动起来，带着小型兽类的敏捷轻盈，足尖点地，几乎蹑手蹑脚地向他走来，发力与平衡间踝骨更加明显，脚背上凸起的足骨像是小提琴的琴弦。

尽管不愿意承认，但仅仅是看着自己这身军装被任崇载穿在身上就已经让他起反应了。郑武泽绝望地调整自己的气息，至少面儿上不能表现出来，这不是平日里那些普通的性爱游戏，这是他引以为傲的、代表他效忠于白头山血统和万景台血统的制服。从某种程度上讲，对于共和国而言他便是那身制服，对他而言那身制服就代表着共和国。

若是这次仍然拒绝不了…就真的无法回头了。

郑武泽不知道自己在害怕什么，好像他若是拒绝了任崇载便保住了自己之于共和国的身份和认同；若拒绝不了便是一步跨入未知的黑暗中，一切全凭任崇载发落，也再也无法自认是共和国的军官。

他伸手推开靠上来的男人，思绪混沌中口不择言，语气中依靠强撑的愤怒粉饰心虚和矛盾：“你这该死的南韩人…这是对共和国军装的亵渎！是对共和国军人的蔑视！”

话一出口他便后悔了，“任崇载是南韩间谍”这一假设早就被他从逻辑上否定，他本以为自己懂得适时沉默的艺术，却发现这次实在是不如不开口——尤其是当他看到任崇载脸上难得一见的错愕和愣怔时。

“南韩人”这个陌生的称呼，从他第一次见郑武泽起便频频被安在自己身上，虽然疑惑他也从未问过郑武泽为什么，也不去纠正他自己祖上是黄海道人，不论怎么说都和“南”扯不上关系。他也不是没发现郑武泽对所谓“南韩人”的厌恶，先前本不以为意，然而几次三番下来，如今却听得心头火起。任崇载猛然上前一步，敏捷地转到郑武泽身侧，北韩军官显然没料到他突然的动作，迟疑之间长刀已然出鞘，一道雪光架在了他的脖子上。

“先生要好好给在下讲讲，这南韩人究竟为何物，在下因何被归于此类，先生又因何对'南韩人'这般厌恶，”他在郑武泽背后，郑武泽看不到他的神情，只能听到他言语间的停顿和愤怒，“又或是，先生所憎恶的南韩人本不是一类人，而是特指崇载吗？”

郑武泽深谙审讯之道，在对峙僵持时绝不能对敌方的提问有问必答，而是通过反问将对方带入自己的逻辑链条中，如此才能掌握主动权。

“我对你还一无所知，怎么谈得上憎恶与否？”

“真是凑巧，先生在我府中住了一月有余，我对先生也仍是一无所知。“

看来他的确动了气，郑武泽还从未听过他说话不加谦称，而且那声刚刚改过来的“阿泽”也变回了“先生”。身后的男人贴近了，刀从颈侧移到了喉前，平日里握笔翻书的手此刻握着长刀，却平稳得惊人。

“即是如此，先生与我做笔交易如何？”

方才的愤怒似乎转眼间便散去，声音近得就在脑后，若放在平时任崇载早就贴上他的耳朵了，今日即便仍是轻松的语气，却不再如往常一般调笑。

他被挟持着到了桌案旁，任崇载用刀背一拍他的肩头示意他坐下，随后走到矮桌对面，当啷一声将长刀扔到郑武泽那一边。

“一问换一问，请先生如实相告，崇载也将毫无保留，”他跪坐下，仍维持着平日坐下前一撩袍服后摆的习惯，原本卡到膝盖处的军衣下摆被拉起来了一些，大腿便从两片呢料的开衩间溜出来一截，他倒也没注意，郑武泽却不自然地动了动，毕竟——他早就起反应了，任崇载仍继续往下说着，“若先生听了，以为崇载歹毒至极、不可留于世间，”他抬手一指那柄刀，如谈论天气般云淡风轻，“便可就地除去我这个祸害。”

听他这么说，郑武泽多少印证了自己的想法。他果然预感得没错，不管任崇载待人接物再怎么温和有礼，他都不是一般常人。

他该不会是个连环杀手吧？郑武泽腹诽，想起道听途说的古代有人以人的脏器下酒的故事，但他也知道如果自己把这个猜想说出来，不管本来是不是连环杀手，任崇载都可能又要对他横刀相向了。

既然已经到了这个份儿上，况且郑武泽也实在好奇，便应允了他的提议，先发制人地开口问道：“你为什么要救我？”

“因为先生相貌英俊，服饰奇特，看着古怪有趣，”任崇载几乎眼都不眨，像是早就料到他要问这个问题，“该在下了，先生为何厌恶在下？”

郑武泽有些愣住了，一时不知道该如何应答。这个困扰了他许久的问题，被这个困扰了他许久的人提出，他在外闲逛时的烦躁和彷徨瞬时被放大了数倍，扰得他直皱眉头。

“先生据实回答就好。”

“据实？据实就是我不厌恶你。”是啊，他如果厌恶任崇载这一切就简单多了。帽檐下的那张脸上疑云重重，且又有开口之势，被郑武泽抢先打断：“该我了，你和朴琮元是什么关系？”

任崇载早知道他会问这个问题，只是没想到来得这么快，即便早有了心理准备，却仍控制不住自己面色的变化。郑武泽见他白了脸，本以为他要反悔，却不想任崇载开了口，像是用嘴唇的动作将原本深藏的话语逼迫出来。

“我是朴琮元的娈童，从小被养在朴府中，”见郑武泽疑惑，他扯出一个笑，贴心地给出解释，“所谓娈童，便是供人亵玩的童子，我从七岁起便是朴琮元的娈童了。”

“你…”虽然郑武泽早察觉到任崇载和朴琮元非同一般的关系，也清楚这关系与性有关，却从没想到竟是这样令人不寒而栗的渊源。七岁，对年仅七岁对孩子下手，这样的混蛋在共和国是要被处以极刑的，在这一朝代居然能成为宰相？

但这样一来床第间的很多事便可以解释了。郑武泽在保卫部接触过不少过去党内高级成员的档案，也有关于外国王室政要和大资本家的机密情报，对于恋童——也就是任崇载所说的娈童，他可以说非常清楚。从小被作为供人淫乐的工具培养，用药物和各式器具引导调养，最终成为所谓“上层人士”最完美的玩物。在郑武泽所看过的档案中，这些被恋童者选中的孩子中一半以上都是男童。

“先生究竟来自何处？”

这个问题将他从思绪中拽出来。到底是个聪明的士大夫，被问出了如此令人震惊的过往，自然要问个重要的问题。不论是作为保卫部科长还是出于个人的私心，郑武泽能看出任崇载不曾说谎，那么他也理应如实相告，虽然这事实有些复杂。

“我来自朝鲜民主主义人民共和国，是几百年后的一个国家。”

与他预想中的惊讶不同，任崇载只是点了点头，“是否如本朝人一觉醒来发觉自己身处高丽一般？”

这下子真正惊讶的人成了郑武泽，连自己都消化了许久才接受的事情，任崇载怎会一下便能理解和泰然处之？因而也顾不上他破了一次一问的规矩，只是赶忙追问。

“你早就猜到了？”

“算是一种猜想，不过在先生自白前不敢断言，”任崇载喝了口茶，显然享受这种假设得到印证后的快感，“先生所带服饰用具皆与本朝不同，所用语言虽与本朝大致相似，词语用句却多有变化，又对本朝风俗一概不知，那么只有两种情况，其一为先生来自极远的国度，其二为先生来自多年之后。”

“你为什么相信我说的话？连我自己都几乎不信。”

“在下看过些民间的话本杂书，对梦回前朝此类故事有所耳闻，虽一向不信，但在先生身上却是最合乎情理的解释，”他抬手去摸身上军衣的面料，又划过肩头印着红星的金属印章，“崇载才疏学浅，可也见过各国商队旅人，不论朝鲜周边或是西洋蛮夷，服装中从未见过如此质料，这印章的纹样也闻所未闻，先生常置于枕边的手铳更与本朝全然不同，而先生从样貌到言语又与本朝人大体相类，那么除去先生来自百年之后的朝鲜，还能作何解释呢？”

这场你来我往的审讯继续进行着，郑武泽仍然有所保留，不肯完全坦诚；任崇载倒是无所顾忌，对他的问题有问必答，甚至对郑武泽可能无法理解的词语给出贴心的注解。于是那些最见不得光的阴暗都暴露在他面前，被父亲为升迁而出卖的儿子，被锁在地窖中的童子，被逼迫以身体为工具、供朴氏和府上来客淫乐的少年，如今已出仕为官，却仍要替领相卖命的青年。郑武泽原原本本地听下来得出了自己的判断：即便到今日，任崇载也从不曾逃出那个地窖。而讲述者在最初脸色的变化后，反而越讲越顺畅，几乎称得上谈笑风生，像个毫无悲悯之心的无情看客。

“大人可是当朝大儒，又是宰相，”任崇载倒了两杯茶，从容不迫地谈起这个他从七岁起便认识的男人，对他以“大人”相称，“也是我的老师，无论刀法学问、官场处世之道，亦或床第间事，皆由大人教与我。”

“你还觉得他对你不错？”

“自然，若无大人提携，我那个爹何以能官至户曹判书？崇载又怎能有今日？”

郑武泽不敢相信自己的耳朵，他曾听说过这种事，长期被囚禁虐待之人反而会对加害者产生一种病态的爱恋。面前的青年笑得平和，谈起那个将他锁在府中不见天日、用他的身体作为笼络人心的筹码的男人时甚至称得上尊敬，丝毫不见惧怕和怨恨。心口像被拧紧了，不知是愤怒还是焦急，他无法如工作时的审问一般冷静，毕竟即便对于他来讲，也鲜少在审讯中听到这种经历。

“难道你打算一辈子就依附于他？一辈子当他的娈童？”愤怒几乎全盘化作恐惧，他甚至害怕听到任崇载的答复，害怕听他说便会一生忠于朴琮元。

任崇载看出来他在害怕，脸上仍扯着微笑，心里却说不清是何滋味。只是这些就让他害怕了，罢了，不如早些将那些他从未说出口的东西摆在他眼前，也好让他尽早脱身。但五味杂陈中仍闪着一点希望，也说不清那点希望是什么，他只知道自己是个最绝望的赌徒。

杯中的茶汤细微地颤动着，他站起身来，抬腿跨过那张梨木矮桌，带着沉香的味道越了过来，扶着郑武泽的肩膀岔腿跪在他身体两侧。自从相识以来自己似乎总是这样的姿势，任崇载笑出声来，好像这样的居高临下他便能将郑武泽牢牢掌控，可惜他是灾星，天生便没有能留住身边人的福分。他也不可能如大人一般，将人直接锁起来吧？想到这里他几乎又要大笑了，而那笑意最终却只是哽在喉中。

郑武泽没有往日里不知所措的躲闪，反而直直望进他的眼睛，焦急地等待这一问题的答案，像极了等候发榜的举子。

“不论是朴琮元，我那个出卖儿女的爹，或是与他们为伍的两班贵族，崇载要教他们身败名裂、家破人亡，”常年握笔的手称得上温柔地抚过他的鬓边，“先生，这双手会将他们送入地狱，将我所尝过的滋加倍奉还，我将杀掉我的生身父亲，还有引我走上仕途的老师，而我必将活下去，”他仍然笑着，眼睛却没弯起来，“我将以不忠不孝不义之人的身份千古留名，被书写成背信弃义的奸臣遗臭万年，但我绝不后悔。您说对我一无所知吗？好了，现在您比这世上任何一人都更了解任崇载了。”

郑武泽一时失语，说不清眼前之人的神色是炙热还是冷然。任崇载终于将内里展现出来，那层温良恭俭让的画皮褪去，剩下的混沌又神秘的一团迷雾，包含他偶然窥得的漠然与悲观，刚刚得知的仇恨，还有他已熟知的情欲。郑武泽不再觉得忐忑不安，而只觉得熟悉，是什么呢？是夜色中倒映在乌黑枪管上的冷月？还是数百枚炮弹落地炸开时绽放出的绚丽火光？又或是他梦境中，染上如血残阳红遍漫山的金达莱？但不论究竟是什么，都让郑武泽硬得发疼。

真是再美不过了。

见他盯着自己呆愣不动，任崇载的笑多了几分自嘲的意味，毕竟在官场之外，他从不算个好运的赌徒。

“郑武泽，我言尽于此，快些逃吧。”

逃？

他突然明白了任崇载一口气说这么多的缘由。

意料之外的吻撕咬上任崇载的嘴唇，郑武泽下了自己的赌注。晕头转向和喘息间任崇载看到郑武泽眼睛，初次见面时曾见过、而后又被刻意收敛起来的危险和不详此刻在他脸上放大了，吸引着任崇载想要靠得再近些。

“你身上的这件军衣，我穿着它杀过许多人，”郑武泽罕见地笑起来，狭长的眼角变得上挑，“有男有女，有老人，孩子，也有我的血亲，要么一枪爆头，要么在我手下受尽折磨慢慢死去，但我从不后悔，这对我来说不过是对共和国尽忠，你问我什么是共和国保卫部第二局科长吗？这就是共和国的科长，用刑讯和杀戮保卫共和国的领土安全，”他抓住大衣的翻领把任崇载扯近了些，“任崇载，想把我吓得落荒而逃没那么容易。”

任崇载不自觉地吞咽了下，索性沉腰坐在郑武泽腿上，一双手从鬓边耳畔摸到脖颈；郑武泽和自己一样，喘息急促，脉搏快得吓人，至于身下的那根东西也一样地挺立起来。

“真是疯子，”他大笑，鼻尖相触，任崇载轻轻摇头蹭了蹭，郑武泽也笑起来，称得上温情脉脉的动作与他们所说的话、要做的事毫不相符，“阿泽与我，都是疯子。”

床实际上近在咫尺，但谁也不想费事多挪动哪怕两步。大盖帽的帽檐几次碰在郑武泽额头上，任崇载嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨怎么会有朝代将帽子设计成这样，既不美观又不实用，郑武泽还是维持了朝鲜军人对军帽的敬重，替他摘下来规规矩矩放到一旁，但今天他能对共和国衣冠表示的尊敬也就到此为止了。

既然已经从金家的天下换到了李家的天下，那这军衣穿在一个李朝官吏的身上也还算妥帖吧？任崇载在府中有焚香的习惯，为了夜里睡得安稳些屋中连白天都焚着沉香，郑武泽从鬓边耳后一路顺着脖颈向下吻到胸口，只觉得他身上丝丝凉甜，还带点乳香，格外好闻。暖色的肌肤一片细滑，郑武泽这才想到他这几天没摸过来大概是为了等那些红痕痊愈，带来的副作用是如今热情得过了头，恨不得立刻进入正题才好。

而郑武泽也不能怪他什么，这件军衣被他穿得格外风流，他能忍到现在简直值得一枚二等功勋章。任崇载嫌那件军衣碍事，边去解郑武泽腰间的束带边把自己身上的大衣往下甩，却被郑武泽伸手制止，甚至重新给他穿好，把领子捋齐。

“别脱。”

不知是方才说了太多话还是什么别的缘故，他的嗓音哑得很，砂纸一样粗粗地打磨过任崇载的鼓膜，穿军衣的这位情不自禁地吞咽了下，这还是他们不清不楚以来郑武泽第一次在床上对他发号施令。他一向在情事上掌握主权，如今却像被这两个字挟持了，顺从地由着他给自己重新整理好质料奇怪的长衣，也暗自得意郑武泽果然无法抵抗这件衣服的诱惑。

共和国到底是个什么国呢？不过他很快就没功夫去想这些了，郑武泽虽然给他重新整好了大衣，一双手却又无视了方才的功劳，从衣领和下摆一路摸进去，和相别多日的躯体问好。郑武泽的手被夹在任崇载的身体和军衣的呢料之间，手背上粗糙的触感明确提示着他在做共和国绝不允许的事，但如今却再没有什么律法军规值得担忧，悬在头顶的剑也消失不见。指尖找到那个已经一开一合的入口，调教过的身体格外懂得如何蛊惑人心，任崇载感受到抵在自己穴口的手指，不等他有所动作便自己沉腰吞了进去。

“直接进来…不会伤到的。”

肠肉细密地包裹上来，紧致而柔软地被他开出一条通道，郑武泽见识过他的本事，草草扩张后便由着任崇载掀开军衣的下摆，扶住他的性器。

“阿泽真是…还非让穿着。”任崇载有些无奈地笑起来，只是他刚刚抱怨完，郑武泽便掐上他的腰将他拉下来，早已挺立的性器一贯而入，他失去平衡下意识地用手搂上郑武泽的脖子，整个儿坐到郑武泽身上。那性器太大了些，饶是他也有些吃不消，只是刚才欲望烧得太烫，这样的莽撞竟然也格外合宜。

等他稍微平复了气息开始在郑武泽身上操自己了，方才反应过来郑武泽让他留着那件军装的用意，这场交合完全被军衣遮掩，从外面只能看出他是坐在郑武泽身上，而看不见里面的勾当。布着枪茧的一双手扶着他的腰，假模假样地帮他移动，实际上却不安分地隔着衣料向下揉搓丰润的臀和腿根，没起到丝毫分担的作用。听任崇载在他耳边喘得厉害，求他帮自己动一动，郑武泽却不想让这次难得的机会这么轻易结束，从大衣口袋中掏出了什么东西戴在手上，那双手又重新从衣摆边缘滑上他的腿。

郑武泽发誓他看到任崇载的瞳孔骤然缩小，士大夫的身体敏感得很，对不熟悉的触觉尤甚，他不怀好意地笑起来。任崇载心中警铃大作，赶紧向下看去——黑色的…手套？却不是他平日见过的那种，格外贴合手型，料子像是皮革，却格外光亮。

那只手掐上他的下颚，相比于人的皮肤更加冷硬光滑，将他拽进一个吻中；另一只手则握住他的性器，呻吟一下从唇边漫溢出来，他发觉郑武泽格外满意他的反应，藏进军衣里的那只手又滑到交合处，不轻不重地按压上早已被撑开的穴口，肠壁收缩得更厉害，偏偏他又坏心地在任崇载耳边吹气，细微地调整角度好能轧上那片软肉，趁任崇载腰软得抬不起来时在那一片细细研磨，让这个一向在床上游刃有余的士大夫只能含着他那根东西坐在他腿上，眼泪被逼出来也移动不了分毫。

“阿泽…我不行了…”集贤殿修撰格外懂得能屈能伸这个道理，趴在他肩上告饶，泪珠从不堪重负的睫毛上掉下来，汇聚在郑武泽的肩窝和锁骨。裹着黑色皮革的一双手总算大发慈悲地托起他，放下时又配合着性器适时地向上撞去，任崇载从不遮掩自己在性事中的欢愉，悠长的叫声转着圈儿落在郑武泽耳中，眼前这个穿军衣的年轻男人，直到亲眼看到了他才明白，这根本就是他从未料想过的春梦。郑武泽甚至无法解释为什么在共和国的军衣下干这种事能勾起他的欲念，带着一种近似破坏的快感。

许多东西仍未说清，不论是任崇载的复仇还是郑武泽的来历，但今天他们已经说了太多的话，错失了太多的时间，况且现在看来，他们还有大把的明天去剖白和供述。

高潮到来时他叫了任崇载的名字，怀中的男人抱紧了他，仿佛直到这一次交合他们才算真正的灵肉相交了。沉香余味变得湿漉漉的，萦绕在他鼻尖，也许今晚任崇载可以睡个好觉了。

TBC.


End file.
